


片段灭文（性转）

by Knivergils



Series: mVmD-<性转> [5]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante♀, DmCD, F/F, F/M, Incest, Twincest, mVmD, 性转, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: 包含Vergil♂×Dante♀Vergil♀×Dante♀
Relationships: Vergil/Dante
Series: mVmD-<性转> [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437370
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Vergil♀×Dante♀

维吉尔从没想过会在那样的情况下见到她的女孩。  
那个在垃圾堆里长大的孩子为什么会有那么清澈的眼睛。  
但丁强硬地想要撬开维吉尔的牙齿，这个干干净净看上去就很贵的女人为什么会跑到这种不入流的地方来？是有什么奇怪的性癖吗？哦，她到是没什么，什么play她都可以陪她玩，只要她给够钱。她给得起吧？  
维吉尔有一刹那的犹豫，然而在她尚未决定是否要接受之前，但丁就已经捏住她的下巴侵入了她的口腔，舌头顺着口腔内壁一路舔到她的上颚，在她的唇齿间暧昧地舔来舔去。  
维吉尔对性毫无兴趣，但意外的，女孩的挑逗让她有点难以招架。一再退让的结果就是任由但丁以强硬的姿态闯进了她的世界她的领域，她被迫接受了这个热烈到让人目眩的吻。  
两条柔软的手臂环住了她的腰，带着烟味的舌尖与人缠绵，深深浅浅缠缠绵绵。维吉尔感觉自己精明的大脑快要融化在这愚钝痴傻的快乐里，她的女孩使她变得不像自己。  
但这感觉好像也没有那么讨厌。  
或许接受一个人进入自己的生活并不是那么困难难以忍受的事？  
要带这只流浪猫回家吗？它可能会把家里搞得乌烟瘴气一团糟。  
在但丁看来，上床的对象最低的标准是看对眼，但眼前的女人让她神魂颠倒意乱情迷，从来没有哪次跟人接吻是像这样，过电的酥麻让她热血沸腾。  
女人的裙子太紧了，手伸不进去，但丁在心里暗骂。她只好去抓维吉尔的手，牵着她伸进自己的热裤里。带着手套的手指触碰到阴蒂，但丁在维吉尔的嘴里呻吟出声。  
维吉尔有些昏沉，但丁像一团火把她的血液都点燃了，她渴得要命。她扣住但丁的后脑，手指滑到下面插进已经湿漉漉的蜜穴里。  
突如其来的刺激让但丁绷直了身体，她抬起自己的腿，方便维吉尔进得更深，舌头更加卖力地舔吻着维吉尔，维吉尔的回应让她确定这个女人有些奇怪的嗜好。  
太糟糕了。  
维吉尔无法容忍自己在这充满臭味的肮脏小巷里用手指操人，可是身体里诡异的快感让她无法停下来。她抓住但丁脑后的头发，把她的头拉得向后仰起，从但丁那里夺取了主动权。维吉尔把手指刺得更深，很快她就在湿热温暖里找到了她妹妹最脆弱敏感的部位。  
啊，带它回家吧。  
驯服小动物也是一种乐趣。


	2. Chapter 2

Vergil♀×Dante♀

早上七点半，手机突然响起，划破了冬日早晨的宁静。  
维吉尔坐起来接了电话，她靠在靠背上小声地和秘书确认今天的行程。深灰色的柔软大被下的隆起蠕动起来，过了几秒，但丁从被子里钻出来爬到维吉尔身上，双手环住姐姐的腰，把脸贴在她纤细的腰上。  
趴了一会儿，维吉尔的电话还没讲完，坚持裸睡的但丁一直不太喜欢维吉尔睡衣的质地，她唰地撩起维吉尔昂贵的丝质睡裙，然后满足地把脸贴在肉上，闭着眼睛把手伸上去抓住又软又有弹性的奶子。  
维吉尔的咪咪！世界第一！  
维吉尔挂了电话，直接拿了手机敲在但丁头上。  
“捏你自己的去。”  
“我的没你大，没你软，没你香，总之没你好摸。”  
但丁说着掀起被子，坐到维吉尔的大腿上，她的胸随着她的动作抖了两下。她笑着抓起姐姐的手按到自己胸上，“不信你摸摸看嘛。”  
维吉尔一把捏住但丁的胸，但丁就咯咯咯地笑起来，眼睛一直没有离开那条薄透黑色的蕾丝内裤。  
她牵起维吉尔的另一只手，先是放到嘴里，然后一路下滑，滑到两腿之间……  
维吉尔松开抓着她胸的手，一把揽住她的腰，把手指伸进去摁了一下。  
“……啊啊啊……”但丁立刻娇喘起来。  
“你又不是男人，难道还要我帮你解决晨勃问题。”维吉尔把但丁丢到一边，抽了两张纸巾擦了擦手。  
但丁红着脸凑过去睡到维吉尔的大腿上，维吉尔的胸挡掉了半边视线。  
“喜欢你嘛。”  
“就知道说好听的。”  
“你爱听不就行了。”  
“臭丫头。”


End file.
